Smile
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: AU. [OneShot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0] Y mientras estaba en aquella posición pudo presenciar un pequeño inicio de sonrisa en el rostro de Annie y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que estaba esperando ver: una faceta distinta en ella.


_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **OneShot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones y Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0**

Puede que haya OoC y un agradecimiento especial a Danper por su opinión y observaciones.

* * *

 **Smile**

* * *

—Van a acusarte por acosador —Armin cerró la página de su libro, no sin antes colocar el separador, para luego mirar a su amigo. La vergüenza de haber sido descubierto de nuevo había hecho que el color le subiera a la cara y se encogiera de hombros. Arlert sonrió, comprendiendo la situación y por ende sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacía el objeto de visión de Eren—. Deberías hablarle.

Porque en realidad no era un _objeto_ lo que Eren siempre andaba mirando, sino una persona: Annie Leonhardt.

Los colores subieron con más intensidad al rostro del moreno que terminó por desviar la mirada hacía su lado derecho, hacía dónde se encontraban las oficinas administrativas de la escuela.

—No sé de qué hablas, Armin —soltó, sin embargo el contrario sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Deberías hablarle —repitió. A pesar de que él sabía muy bien que no era la segunda, ni siquiera la tercera vez que le decía eso a su amigo. Sin embargo Eren era un cabeza dura y nunca le escuchaba. Miró el reloj de Eren, dándose cuenta de que les quedaban todavía cinco minutos más—. No perderías nada —agregó.

Jaeger se recostó sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo. —Sólo es curiosidad —aclaró con el fin de justificarse.

Arlert no agregó nada más, terminando por _darle tiempo al tiempo_. Sabía que esa situación no podía presentarse siempre y que tarde o temprano _algo_ pasaría rompiendo aquella extraña rutina.

* * *

—¿Qué tal una pizza el viernes? —Escuchó que preguntaba Reiner, observó a Bertholdt comentar que no estaría _nada mal_ y su vista de nuevo se posó sobre la rubia, esperando que dijera algo.

Leonhardt estaba guardando sus libros en su bolso, los miró a ambos de manera desinteresada mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro.

—No —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Por qué no, Annie? —El pelinegro se acercó un poco más a la chica, tratando de que no saliera antes que ellos—. Sería divertido —agregó con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo ella no pareció cambiar de opinión. —Estoy ocupada.

Y dio media vuelta, mientras salía por la puerta.

Él la observó, la simpleza con la que les decía a sus amigos que no iba a salir con ellos a pesar de lo mucho que le rogaran era increíble y tal vez era por eso que sentía esa curiosidad y siempre le observaba. _Tal vez esperando ver otra reacción,_ una sonrisa, una risa, lo que fuera.

No sabía desde cuándo había empezado aquella observación, sabía que llevaba varias semanas haciéndolo gracias a las veces que Armin o su hermana Mikasa le llamaban la atención, pero no estaba completamente consciente. Cuándo menos se dio cuenta estaba repitiendo la acción día tras día, en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin.

 _Tal vez porque todavía no conseguía lo que quería._

—¿Nos vamos, Eren? —Mikasa se encontraba enfrente de él, se había colocado su bolso y le miraba con curiosidad. Ese día Armin no les acompañaría. Asintió rápidamente mientras recogía las últimas cosas que tenía sobre su escritorio.

* * *

La voz clara y firme de Armin se escuchó a través de las paredes del salón, todos se mantenían completamente callados conscientes de que la persona que estaba enfrente era uno de los profesores más estrictos que hubieran podido encontrarse; de esos que sabes qué sino haces lo que dice, te puede ir muy mal. Ninguno se atrevía tan siquiera a voltear su vista del libro que estaban leyendo.

—Señorita Leonhardt.

 _Nadie excepto Annie._

La voz de Armin cesó y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la rubia que miraba de manera desinteresada la ventana, no parecía ni siquiera afectada por la llamada de atención, ya que volteó de manera lenta, haciendo que el ceño fruncido del profesor se frunciera aún más. Y es que aquella falta de atención no era nueva, venía repitiéndose continuamente.

Cuando los ojos azules finalmente le regresaron la mirada al mayor, este agregó—: ¿Podría retomar la lectura? —Cualquier otra persona hubiera tartamudeado una disculpa por no poner atención, sin embargo _no ella._

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, con la página dónde era y retomando la lectura desde dónde Armin se había quedado. A nadie le extrañó, sin embargo más de uno se preguntó como hacía para hacer ese tipo de cosas. El ceño fruncido del profesor ni siquiera se relajó un poco y sólo agregó un «ponga más atención para la próxima» que podían jurar, fue ignorado.

Las miradas que anteriormente se dirigieron a la rubia, se apartaron una por una, excepto la de Eren Jaeger, la de él siguió persistente, buscando algo que de nuevo, no encontró.

* * *

Cuando los gritos e insultos se escucharon en la cafetería, ninguno tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando: eran Eren Jaeger y Jean Kirstein discutiendo de nueva cuenta. Armin había intentado parar la pelea tan pronto como empezó, sin embargo lo único que se ganó fue quedar en medio de los dos y casi ser aplastado.

Mikasa a su lado había tratado de frenar a Eren, sin embargo el chico era un cabeza dura y no los había querido escuchar; se había ido directamente contra Kirstein.

El problema era simple: Jean estaba detrás de Mikasa y Eren como buen hermano no le parecía aquello —además de que su hermana no parecía estar interesada— y un mal comentario fue suficiente para que ambos empezaran a atacarse mutuamente.

La pelea llegó a tal punto que Jaeger se levantó de su asiento esquivando el golpe que iba dirigido hacia su persona, Jean había agarrado la lapicera de Armin y le amenazaba con la misma. Sin embargo la puntería de Kirstein no era tan acertada y era por eso mismo que Eren salió de la cafetería corriendo y burlándose del más alto, quien no tardó mucho en seguirle.

Eren corrió cada vez más rápido, esquivando a los demás estudiantes, sólo con una persona chocó, pensó que la otra persona iría de lleno al piso, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando él fue el que terminó en el piso.

Algunos libros también cayeron, sin embargo no eran los suyos

—Mierda —susurró mientras se tallaba la zona herida—. Lo siento —dijo, mientras levantaba los libros que él le había tirado.

La otra persona no se agachó y él no pareció desconcertado ante esa acción, a lo lejos escuchó que Jean decía algo, sin embargo no le prestó atención. Terminó de recoger todos y levantó la mirada, los ojos azules de Annie le examinaron con atención. Le entregó sus libros y entonces fue su turno de devolverle la mirada, buscando de nuevo aquello que no encontraba.

Annie no mencionó nada, en su lugar caminó unos pasos, logrando parar el objeto que venía en dirección de ambos y que sin duda alguna habría logrado golpearlos.

—Debes mantener siempre alerta —le dijo mientras avanzaba perdiéndose entre el pasillo.

* * *

—Mamá va a molestarse —fue lo que mencionó Mikasa, su hermana, cuando salió de detención.

Al parecer la encargada de la cafetería se había quejado y ahora estaban tanto él como Jean castigados. Quiso decirle a su hermana que lo sabía perfectamente, que no era ningún tonto, pero la preocupación en el rostro de ella le frenó; si estaba de mal humor no tenía que desquitarse con ella.

—No le menciones nada hasta que llegue —pidió mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

—¿A dónde vas? —Interrogó ella

—Por ahí —fue su seca respuesta mientras aceleraba el paso, porque sabía que ella sería capaz de seguirle.

* * *

Caminó durante un largo rato, recorrió aquellas calles que se sabía de memoria y en las cuales le sería difícil perderse, siempre había tenido en él aquel espíritu aventurero, esas ganas de saber más de lo que ya sabía y era por eso mismo que aquellas calles las había recorrido con Mikasa hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo llegó a unas que no conocía y aquella parte curiosa en él despertó, haciéndole aventurarse.

Caminó a paso decidido por ellas, no había nada extravagante y mucho menos sacado de otro mundo y estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, sino fuera porque el sonido de un silbatazo se escuchó. Caminó hasta dónde provenía el sonido y se encontró con muchas personas luchando una contra otra, entre ellos estaba Annie Leonhardt.

Ella entrenaba con otro chico que se veía más fuerte y era más alto que ella, sin embargo aquello no era impedimento para que lo mandara de lleno al piso. El chico soltaba pequeños jadeos cuando caía, pero nada realmente audible, parecía esforzarse demasiado en derribar a la chica y mientras más empeño le ponía, más veces iba al piso.

Annie no parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo y su expresión no variaba mucho a la que normalmente conocía, se detuvo a observarles con atención, hasta que su mirada fue regresada por la rubia.

—¿Eren? —la voz de ella sonó dudosa y no era para menos, tal vez a la última persona que se hubiera imaginado encontrar sería a él.

—Annie —saludó, logrando que se distrajera y el chico en el piso lo agradeció.

Ella no mencionó nada, en su lugar imitó las acciones de su compañero de entrenamiento y bebió algo de agua.

—¿Entrenas? —Interrogó, recibiendo un asentimiento y nada más. Jaeger siguió observando a todos—. Parece divertido —exclamó.

Annie le miró, los orbes aguamarinas brillando ante lo recién descubierto.

—Puedo enseñarte —mencionó.

—¡¿En serio?! —La emoción en Eren no fue de esperarse, sus ojos brillaron aún más y eso fue suficiente para terminar de convencer a Annie quién asintió.

Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil sería entrenar con Annie?

* * *

¿Alguien dijo que sería fácil? Fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Eren cuándo fue por enésima vez al piso, Annie seguía como si nada, el entrenamiento no parecía hacer estragos en su persona, no exteriorizaba cansancio y mucho menos parecía tener calor.

Todo lo contrario a él, sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire y sus músculos pedían piedad a pesar de ya llevar más de una semana haciendo eso. Una semana en la que Annie le había enseñado muchas cosas útiles, pero nada de eso parecía suficiente para hacerla ni siquiera tambalear, ella parecía un tronco en su lugar.

Se sentó en el piso, tratando de recuperar la respiración, miró a Annie, se notaba que estaba aburrida pero a pesar de todo eso, se mantenía en aquel lugar, junto a él. Anteriormente la había visto aburrirse e irse y era por eso mismo que los maestros se la pasaban regañándola. Pero ahora se mantenía ahí, junto a él a pesar de todo.

—Ahora veo porque el otro chico se alegró cuándo te distrajiste —comentó poniéndose de pie y en guardia.

—Lo haces mejor que él —confesó, poniéndose también en guardia.

Fueron esas cinco palabras las que hicieron a Jaeger sonreír y asentir, la determinación volvió a él: lograría demostrarle a Annie que lograría luchar contra ella, que haría mínimo que se tambaleara. El cansancio cesó por unos minutos hasta que volvió a tratar de atacar a la rubia y terminó de nuevo en el suelo.

Y mientras estaba en aquella posición pudo presenciar un pequeño inicio de sonrisa en el rostro de Annie y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo que estaba esperando ver: una faceta distinta en ella. Ella que siempre parecía aburrida de todo y todos ahora estaba _sonriendo, divirtiéndose_ un poco y muy dentro de sí mismo se alegró de ser el primero en ver aquella pequeña sonrisa.

Y se dijo entonces, que el dolor y el cansancio valía la pena si volvería a ver aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? ¡Gracias, entonces! Este es mi primer fanfic hetero en este fandom y estoy nerviosa. Tengo mucha duda sobre como quedaron las personalidades, sin embargo me gustó el resultado. La escena no dejó de darme vueltas después de dos días en los que pensé en la palabra que me había tocado y es que me hubiera esperado todo menos **diversión.** El número 14 nunca volverá a ser de la suerte, lo juro.

No sé si el resultado está bien, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado así como lo hice yo escribiéndolo.

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
